


The Right Kind of Education

by MiHnn



Series: Sweet Preference [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Humour, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dramione Drabble Easter Challenge 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Education

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Three - "Never mind about 1066 William the Conqueror, 1087 William the Second. Such things are not going to affect one's life ... but 1932 the Mars Bar and 1936 Maltesers and 1937 the Kit Kat - these dates are milestones in history and should be seared into the memory of every child in the country." - Roald Dahl

  
"Did you know that historical philosophers believed that education was the light, in the otherwise dark emptiness of ignorance?"

Her husband looked up briefly from the Daily Prophet to eye her warily. "If this is one of your Muggle metaphors, I can tell you now that I'm one of the many who is on the Dark side."

Hermione's lips twisted in amusement at his badly laid out joke. "My point is..." She pulled out a piece of thick parchment that she had just received from that days mail. "We have just received your son's semester report."

That knowledge was enough for Draco to place the newspaper down. "Why is it that you call him _my_ son when he does something you don't approve of?"

"Simple, really. Because _my_ son wouldn't do half the things that _your_ son regularly does. And, _your_ son did splendidly well during his exams."

Draco smiled broadly, pride in his eyes. "That's my boy."

Hermione waited a moment longer before she dropped the big news. "Except for one subject: history."

Draco stared at her. " _What_? Impossible! I coach him with that subject myself."

"I know." She pulled out another set of papers. "They even sent a copy of his last test as an example." Clearing her throat, she started reading. "When asked, 'what is the significant event that occurred in 1932?'; instead of the 'Goblin Revolution' _your_ son replied with two words. Mars Bars." She briefly looked up and saw her husband deflate with recognition. She decided to continue. "For the year 1936, Maltesers, and for the year 1937, Kit Kat; just to name a few."

Putting down the parchment, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you see what we have to deal with here? The Headmistress wants to see us."

"That ruddy youngling," Draco said incredulously, almost speaking to himself. "He actually did it!"

Confused, Hermione looked over to him. "What?"

"He _actually_ did it!" Draco repeated, only succeeding in confusing her further.

"Did what?"

Almost as if he just realized that she had been there, he turned towards her. "He wrote to me a while back. He said that he met this girl-"

"A girl?"

He waved off her question. "Someone in his year." He frowned, his eyes narrowed at the semester report in her hand. "He wanted me to approve of her before he asked her out. He said that he was pressed for time because Longbottom-"

"Alastair Longbottom?"

He nodded before he continued. "Longbottom was making his move on her. I told him that parents coming to Hogwarts to see their sons wasn't usually the way things were done. In his last letter, he said he'll see me soon. I should have known." He looked pointedly at her. "He has his mother in him, after all."

Hermione found herself even more confused than before and chose to ignore that last statement. "But why would he need your approval?"

"It's more advice than approval, really."

"Advice on what?"

He smirked at her. "I'm afraid that's between a father and his son."

There was only one topic she wasn't really privy to. "You _do_ realize that teaching your son how to read women and change seduction techniques is _not_ what a father should be teaching his son."

Draco decided at that point to go back to reading the Daily Prophet. "My dear, I'm sure you know I have no idea what you're talking about."

Huffing, she started placing the parchment back into the envelope. It was obvious that she was going to get nowhere with this topic.

"Although," her husband began thoughtfully, "you have to admit that any type of education is the light in the darkness of ignorance." When he looked up with that familiar smirk across his face, she returned in kind with a familiar glare aimed right at him.

Honestly, she should have tried for a daughter when she had the chance.


End file.
